


The Reborn

by B3LLATRIX13



Series: Mystic Tears [3]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama, Elijah/Oc/Klaus - Freeform, F/M, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Love, No Incest, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Romance, i still dont know what else to add-, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3LLATRIX13/pseuds/B3LLATRIX13
Summary: "You, my love, are ours. If I am to share you with anyone, at least it is to be with my brother..""Y-yours?""Yes, my Elskan, ours...Well Niklaus..We have shared everything our entire lives..It is only fate that we would share a mate as well."Full, Better Summary/Disclaimer inside
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Elijah/Original Character(s), Elijah/Original character/Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson & Original Female Character(s), Klaus/Original Character(s)
Series: Mystic Tears [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991983
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. The Reborn

//Summary\\\

Aurora Leota did not grow up happy. Her parents weren't kind or loving. They didn't protect her from harm, they were the harm. They were abusive, her mother verbal, but her father the physical one. This brought for a horrible upbringing, but there was one thing that kept Rory sane growing up. The Vampire diaries.

The only happy thing Rory could remember from her childhood was when she would sneak into the living room and binge the show whenever her parents were gone. The girl had always felt a connection to the show, she was drawn so very deeply into the characters. So much it felt to her as if she knew them, like they were real people she cared about. There were two people in the show that Rory felt the most connected towards, Elijah and Klaus. She had always been drawn to their characters like moths to a flame.

That was the one good thing about her childhood that Rory remembered, Make that two, there were two good things that Rory remembered. On days and nights her parents would go out of town, Aurora would stay with their next door neighbor Mrs. Terabeth. Mrs. Teeth was an older woman, and she was incredibly kind to Rory. It was always a breath of fresh air whenever Rory could go over to the elder woman's home.

Looking back Aurora really should have realised that her babysitter had been a witch. The woman was wise, and always looked at Rory like she knew something that Rory didn't. She would always say such odd phrases to the girl. "You don't belong to this world, my dear…" Or. "There's a spell on you...It's holding you here, keeping you from going home, to where your destiny waits for you."

And better yet, "I see the way your parents treat you, the way magic flares around you whenever you watch that show of yours...Don't worry deary, I'm going to get you home if it's the last thing I do."

And it was. The last thing she ever did was perform an energy draining ritual to break the spell locked onto Aurora. It took her years to summon up that much power and find all her needed ingredients, witches were rare in that world so it was harder to find supplies. But by the time Aurora was 19, almost 20, finally managed to get the ritual ready. Next she just had to track down Aurora. This was easy as the elder witch simply used a quick tracking spell. Then the ritual began, and Aurora would wake up in the world she belonged in.

// Pairing: Klaus x Oc x Elijah \\\

//Book Three of the Mystic's Tears series: The Reborn \\\

// Each story is read as a stand alone book.\\\

//Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot of TVD nor TO. I simply own my characters and any plot sections that I insert. Any TVD or TO plot or characters belong to their respective owners, nor do I own the photo, I only edited it.


	2. 00

When Aurora’s eyes fluttered open, her body felt different. She didn’t wake up with the normal migraine, nor did her body feel like it was made of lead. It was odd to Rory, she had grown accustomed to waking up feeling miserable throughout her years of living. In 20 years, her first time waking up feeling somewhat good, except there was one problem. The painted roof she was staring up at was not her own.

Confusion flooded through Rory’s body as she stared up at the ceiling, dreading to move and see just where she had woken up at. She couldn’t help but think the art above her was anything less than beautiful, all different colored roses dressed the ceiling, beautiful vines wrapping around them and slightly climbing down the walls. The rose’s seemed to be wrapping around something, a woman. Her body was mostly covered as the painting, Aurora had now discovered, was of a woman laying in an overgrown bed of roses and vines, most of them even overgrown on top the woman, leaving only her face, and bits of her body uncovered.

It was magnificent, and as Aurora looked closer she noticed a few more oddities about the painting, the woman's eyes were shut, but that wasn’t odd, it was the tone of her skin, the color of her hair that made Aurora curious. The woman's skin tone was that of a dark purple, nearly purplish grey, she didn’t look sickly, or ill but instead her skin seemed almost luminescent in beautiful contrast with her bright purple hair. Aurora’s eyes focused more on the face of the woman and what confused her, even startled her a bit was that the woman in the painting had a face exactly like hers.

“Rory!?” A loud series of knocks began to slam onto the door of the bedroom Rory laid in, her eyes shot around the room until they found the door being knocked upon. Oddly enough the voice calling her name sounded familiar, like she’d heard it before.

“Are you up yet? I need a bit of help grabbing some of your mom’s old documents.”

Rory had no time to respond before her door was swung open, a red headed woman standing in what she supposed was her doorway. It was then she knew why the woman's voice sounded familiar, she blinked in confusion as she stared at the woman in front of her.

“Jenna?”

Jenna raised a brow at her, taking a few steps into the bedroom towards her. “Yeah?..Hey you don’t look so good, are you doing alright Rory?”

The answer was no, Aurora’s body had suddenly regained it’s heaviness, its feeling of being made of lead, her migraine was returning as she slowly recalled everything that had brought her to where she was now, her old babysitter.

XX

“I know how hard things have been for you, little one. I know how hard things continue to be for you, I called you here because I finally figured out how to help you.”

Rory looked down at the older woman in confusion. “Gran, I don’t understand what you’re talking about-”

Mrs. Terebeth put a finger against her own mouth, motioning towards Rory. “Hush now my darling, I will explain.”

Rory frowned but did as she was told, sitting silently on the couch across from her adoptive grandmothers as the elderly woman began to speak once more. 

“We don’t have much time, the spell’s already begun, my energy is already fading so I must explain to you as quickly as possible.” 

The woman continued before Rory could cut her off, the girl's confusion and slight fear flooding in her eyes. Mrs. Terebeth smiled fondly at the younger girl. 

“I have taken you in as my granddaughter, which means I would do anything to help you little one. Especially knowing you don’t even know your true origins, what you truly are.” The woman raised a hand, signaling for Rory not to interrupt her when the girl went to speak.

“I know you are confused, I know you will not believe anything I am about to tell you, but that doesn’t matter right now, you will understand in a few moments. Aurora, you are a nymph, just as I am a witch. However you don’t belong in this world, I know this because when I am around you I can feel your magic at war with itself, withering inside you as if it is chained, struggling to be freed.”

Rory couldn’t help herself from cutting her grandmother off this time. “Gran, I don’t understand what you’re talking about! Witches, Nymphs, whatever those are, they don’t exist- They're just fairy tales!”

Rory was growing concerned with her grandmother, believing the elderly woman to be out of her mind, in need of going to the hospital as she believed something was wrong.

Mrs. Terebeth huffed, with the swish of her hand and a quiet chant, using a small bit of her fading magic she had a pillow go flying at Rory’s head. The girl let out a squeak, before her eyes darted over towards her grandmother. She looked around in shock. “H-how did you do that? You weren’t even holding a pillow!”

“Like I said, I am a witch, now stop interrupting me, there isn’t much time left.”

“What do you mean there's no time-”

“Aurora!” Her gran cut off with a stern command. “Enough, now let me finish.”

When Rory nodded as a go ahead to continue Mrs.Terebeth began to speak again. “I understand you’re having a hard time understanding, but you need to know that they're multiple dimensions, ours just happens to have mostly humans as witches are nearly extinct in this world. There is an aura around you, it differentiates you from us, your very essence lets witches like myself know what you are, that you do not belong in our world.”

The elder witch smiled happily at the younger girl. “My darling you are a very rare creature, one thought to be nearly extinct across the universe, the different worlds. You are a nymph. I understand you don’t know what that is right now, but one day you will.”

Rory jittered nervously in her spot on the couch, something about the atmosphere around them was changing, Something inside her was changing and she could feel it. It was starting to terrify her. The room covered in lit candles became cold as a coarse wind flooded the room, taking the flames with it as it went. Rory looked around, her hands fiddling together as she tried to make sense of everything.

“It would seem our time is running out. Listen little one, there are very important things you must know, I’m sending you to your true world, where you belong. I do not have time to explain to you where it is but believe me, once you're there you're going to have all sorts of adventures, especially when it comes to finding out about yourself and the people tied to you.”

A tear dropped from Mrs. Terebeth’s shining eyes. “It has been an honor to have met you my dear, to have been able to help you, you’re going to do such wonderful things. I want you to know that I have loved you with all my heart, and I am going to miss you so much more.”

Fearful tears streamed down Rory’s face as she began to plead.

“Please don’t send me away gram! I don’t want to go, I want to stay here with you!” 

The elder woman's face became paler as she smiled at her granddaughter with such joy. “I know darling, but I cannot bear the thought of you staying in this world, not when there are so many wonders that await you elsewhere.”

Aurora jumped up from her seat, making her way over towards her grandmother, who had begun to chant something loudly. 

“Don’t make me leave, I love you! I want to be here with y-”

Aurora’s cry was cut off by the sound of a gasp, it felt like something had rammed into her as she went flying back into the couch she had previously sat on. Her body felt so light yet so heavy at the same time. She felt something constricting around her, almost like chains wrapping around her tightly before suddenly she felt them snap. The girl struggled to breathe as her eyes met Mrs.Terebeth’s one final time, her green eyes getting lost into her grandmother's bright blue ones.

Aurora’s eyes felt light weights as they slowly fluttered shut, darkness creeping at the corners as she fell into a deep slumber, and though she wouldn’t acknowledge it for a while Aurora had been freed and once she was older, happier she would forever thank the witch that had sent her home.


	3. 01

Jenna raised a brow at her, taking a few steps into the bedroom towards her. “Yeah?..Hey you don’t look so good, are you doing alright Rory?”

Rory blanched, her face going as pale as a sheet of parchment paper when she realized just what was happening. Her grandmother was a witch, and she had used a spell to send Rory to some completely other world. And that world? The world of vampire diaries, the show she had grown up watching through her childhood, had been obsessed with. 

Rory lost the ability to speak, she didn’t know how to react. Her eyes darted to Jenna who was staring at her, worry filling the redheads eyes as she stared at her now pale niece. 

“Maybe you should lie back down, you really aren’t looking good Rory.”

Rory had to come up with something to say, and quick. “I-I just had a nightmare!” She blurted this out in an attempt to not have to tell Jenna that she wasn’t from this world. Not yet, at least. Everything going on right now was a hundred percent insane. And the worst part? She didn’t have time to have a little meltdown, to freak out about her world being flipped upside down because she had to keep her cool in front of the human in front of her. Who, she assumed didn’t know anything about the supernatural at the time.

Jenna frowned deeply. “Do you want to talk about it? You seem pretty frantic..”

Rory took a deep breath, “That’s alright. I’m sorry for freaking you out Aunt J, I’m fine. Promise.”

Jenna knew better, she could tell by how frantic and pale Rory was. “Alright…” She sighed. “But if you need to talk about anything, anything at all...I know I’m not the best at being a caretaker, or helping out with emotions but I’m here if you need me.”

A sad smile spread across Rory’s face. Jenna had never been a bad caretaker to her, in fact she was someone Rory had looked up to in her childhood years. The woman had taken on the responsibility of two teenagers, each dealing with their own troubles and grieving and Jenna hadn’t run. She hadn’t been cruel, and she did her absolute best to be there for the Gilbert siblings even if she hadn’t known how to at first.

“You’re wrong aunt J. You are the best aunt and caregiver anyone could ever ask for, and don’t let anyone even convince you otherwise. You are amazing.”

A smile lit up Jenna’s face, the redhead reaching forward and pulling a surprised Rory into a tight hug. Rory tensed slightly, having not expected the hug.

“Thank you,” Jenna cooed into Rory’s ear. “You and your brother and sister and the best kids I could ever hope to help get to raise.”

Rory smiled, her arms hesitantly rising before hugging the woman back. After a peaceful silent moment, each woman pulled away from each other. Jenna grinned. 

“Alright! Well get up and get dressed! We’ve got a visitor downstairs and I need your help loading some of your mother's files for the historical society into his car.”

Rory blinked. “Oh, um sure! Let me just get dressed real quick.” She watched as Jenna nodded before making her way out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

“Shit-” Rory hissed, jumping up out of her bed. She knew exactly what time was taking place. Elijah had infiltrated the Gilbert home, and well now her home, and would be cornering Elena as soon as the girl ran upstairs to get help from Jermey. 

Damn. She had only been in this world for about 10 minutes and everything was already coming at her like a tornado set to touch down right at her location. The woman quickly went rummaging through her closet. Because if she was going to be meeting Elijah, frankly her favorite character besides Klaus, she sure as hell was not going to look like she had just woken up. Which she had, but she didn’t have to look like it.

She quickly threw on an oversized graphic tee and a pair of jean shorts. From what she could tell, her being put into this world, which was apparently where she belonged-She didn’t understand that bit but she assumed she would make sense of it eventually. She assumed her being added into this world would change things especially with her fore knowledge. The question was, did she want to keep that a secret or let it be known?

The woman figured she couldn’t let too much be known, or let the wrong people know. She really didn’t want to pull a Katherine and end up locked in an apartment with her because Klaus found out she knew their future. Now that would be bad. 

Rory let out a sigh, there was so much to think about, and she had no time to react or process any of it. At least not at the moment. Walking to her front door as she made her way out of it, it appeared her room was next to Jeremey's, right at the corner where Jeremey’s room originally took place. Just making sure, she turned to her right to make sure Elijah wasn’t already pinning Elena in the corner. She supposed she wouldn’t have caught them either way as the original could have used his speed to get them away before her head could fully turn.

An annoyed groan left her, she was going to have to put so much work into the world. Deciding what would be fixable, or avoidable and what would not, would truly suck. She knew how changing things would go, she’d read enough fanfiction of her own to know that changing everything, or saving everyone, would turn out badly, especially if she was to spend the rest of her life there. She didn’t exactly want to live in a place where she had totally fucked everything up.

“God, just what have I fucking gotten myself into.” 

Should she let Elijah know that she knew? It would be a smart move, wouldn’t it? Not only would she be getting on the good side of a person who would have a lot of power in the upcoming situations, but she’d also get to be on the good side of one of her favorite characters of the show.  
If she could somehow come up with a deal with Elijah, she’d also be able to help protect the Gilberts as well as maybe get in touch with his witches. If she was going to learn about her place in this world and why nymphs were so important, she would need their help.

Rory couldn’t help the way her heart began to pound with nervousness. Was it emphasised enough that Elijah was her favorite? In a way it was almost as if she was about to meet an idol. And while she knew that the man was very dangerous, part of her didn’t care, she was more so excited than anything. She assumed if she was going to be forced to live in a world she believed to be fictional she was certainly glad it was this one. 

Rory stood at the top of the stairs, slowly making her way down. As she reached the bottom she turned to see Elena holding the box Jenna had just handed her, the girl's eyes full of terror, her mouth agape as she stared at something Rory herself could not see yet. But she knew what Elena was looking at. Operation befriend Elijah Mikaelson was about to begin.

“Elijah’s in town doing research on Mystic Falls.” Jenna’s voice happily rang out as she took the box back from Elena.

“It’s a pleasure.” She heard the cocky son of a bitch before she saw him. She had yet to look at him, she finally side stepped Elena, looking at her instead of the suited man in front of them. She couldn’t help the shit eating grin that spread across her face. 

“Don’t be so rude Elena, shake his hand.” Rory watched as her ‘sister’ jolted before hesitantly shaking Elijah’s hand. 

Rory’s grin didn’t fade as her eyes turned up to meet the brown ones of the man named Elijah. Their eyes clashed and neither could hide the confusion that lit up in each other's eyes. The moment they had locked, something had sparked within them, almost like a shift, like something had shifted within them.

Rory blinked, she didn’t know what the feeling was that just sparked within her. Not having an explanation, she just chalked it up to nerves about meeting Elijah.

His curiosity turned into understanding and finally shock. The small grin on his face stayed in place as he turned back to Elena and finally ended their awkward handshake before he extended the same motion to Rory who very happily accepted it. She placed her smaller hand into his much larger one and shook it.

“It is a pleasure to meet you as well.” 

Rory nodded. “You as well.” He had to know her heart was soaring through her chest along with her sisters, it was an impossible idea to think that he wouldn’t know. So as his curious yet happier eyes looked into her a little longer than necessary she couldn’t help the excitement that continued to flare within her, refusing to calm for even the slightest moment. 

Finally, their interlocked gaze broke as Jenna once again spoke up.

“So you know you’re welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff, or Elena and I could help you load it into your car”

“Yeah, or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow.”

Jenna chuckled lightly under her breath. “Also a good plan.”

Elijah moved to follow Jenna out of the house. “Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna.”

Rory couldn’t help the smirk that widened on her face. He was so petty, rubbing in the fact that Jenna had invited him in. She loved it.

“And Elena, Aurora, I hope to see you again sometime soon.” 

Elena and Rory watched as Elijah turned around and left, each with a completely different expression on their face. Elena’s one of horror, and Rory’s one of excitement and interest.

Elena didn’t say anything as she began to bolt up the stairs, running to get Jeremy. By the way Elena didn’t think to talk to Rory, she assumed that they believed she had no knowledge of everything going on.

Rory let out a sigh and swiftly followed her ‘sister’ up the stairs. Not saying a word as she went. She watched Elena frantically knock on Jeremy's door. And when Elena went to open the door? A hand stopped her. 

Elena’s terrified eyes looked up to see Elijah's, his face serious as he held onto her hand, stopping her from opening the door. His focus turned to Rory for a moment, also causing Elena's own eyes to dart over towards her ‘sisters’ aware that she must have just seen what happened. Confusion settled in her eyes when she didn’t see even a hint of fear of shock on Rory’s face.

Elena turned back to Elijah, she would worry about Rory’s reaction when they were safe. Elijah slowly let go of Elena, motioning with his finger for them both to stay silent. 

The sound of Jeremy’s door creaking open made Elijah step further into the corner, and Elena to turn on her shitty actor skills. Rory simply leaned against the railing of the stairs, watching as everything happened. Being there in person and witnessing everything happen herself was so much better than rewatching a TV show multiple times. She supposed eventually things would get real, really real. Her amusement and her excitement would eventually start turning into fear and horror when blood was spilled. But for now? Rory would revel in it all.

“What is it?” Asked Jeremy curiously looking down at Elena as he took a few steps outside of his bedroom door.

Elena was quick to come up with an excuse, Rory would give her that. “”Um, Jenna was just asking me to..” The girl took a deep breath. “Get you to help her with the boxes.”

Jeremy nodded. “Yeah.” He walked around his sisters and began to make his way down the stairs. Rory’s eyes had lit up at seeing Jeremy, she had always liked his character and believed the boy deserved better, even if he did make a few mistakes here and there.

Elijah put his hands into the pockets of his slacks, leaning against the wall as Elena turned back to him. “That’s a wise choice.”

“I’ll say.” Piped up Rory. Both turned to look at the other for a moment before Elena turned back to Elijah. She took a hesitant breath. “What do you want?”

“I think it’s time you and I had a little chat, and of course Aurora as well.”

Rory raised a brow, the way her name rolled off his tongue delighted her, but that was something to think about another time. She wondered why he would automatically include her in their little chat. It’s not like she had anything to contribute to the conversation that was about to take place, to their knowledge anyway.

Elena took another breath before hesitantly taking a step towards her bedroom door. “In here..We can talk here.”

Elijah nodded and walked into the bedroom, Rory quickly followed behind them. Once they were both in the room, Elena followed suit, locking the door behind her so there would be no interruptions. 

“Well forgive the intrusion.” Spoke Elijah as he walked into Elena's room. “I mean your family no harm.”

Rory gave no fucks and had decided to ungracefully plop onto Elena’s bed, laying on her stomach so that she could face both the original and the human in the bedroom. She supposed she shouldn’t have been so nonchalant and calm, but the girl really didn’t care all too much. She looked between the original and the girl who was now her sister.

Elena stayed pressed against her door out of fear, she looked at Rory as though she had lost her mind. Rory noticed this and with the wave of her hand motioned for the two to get on with her conversation. If she was honest she didn’t want this conversation to go on too long, she was getting a bit hungry.

“Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?”

Rory rolled her eyes at how that was the first thing to come out of Elena’s mouth, certainly not the first question she would have asked. Though she supposed everyone reacted to fear differently, some bitches were just dumber than others.

“Because I didn’t want you to be taken.” Elijah seated himself on the window seat of Elena’s bedroom comfortably. Which caused Rory to force herself not to make a comment about the amount of man spreading was insane. The girl wouldn’t lie, she did it too, but that was just excessive. 

“Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists, there’ll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him, and I can’t have that.”

Rory watched as the man situated himself to lean against the wall, her eyes turned to see what Elena would say next. While Rory remembered a good bit of the show's key points, she mostly had a shitty memory. Which meant there were gaps in her knowledge, some huge, some small. But she certainly didn’t remember most of the dialogue that went on in the show. 

“Isn’t that exactly what you’re trying to do?”

“Let’s just say that my goal is not to break the curse.”

Elena put her hands on her hips. “So what is your goal?”

Elijah let out a small sigh before explaining. “Klaus’ obsessions have made him paranoid, he’s a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle.”

“Like you?”

Elijah shook his head. “Not anymore.”

Elena cocked her head to the side slightly, “You don’t know where he is, do you?”

The original’s silence told both girls in the room exactly what they needed to understand. 

“So basically, you’re just bait Elena.”

Rory's interjection surprised both Elena and Elijah, each turning her head towards her.  
“That’s correct.” Spoke Elijah honestly. Elena stared at her ‘sister’ for a minute. She finally asked the question that had been on her mind for the last few minutes. 

“How are you so calm right now? You don't even question seeing him appear, or even what's going on right now!”

Rory shrugged. “I’ve seen enough twilight to know where this is going, that and you and your boy toys aren’t that discrete.” Rory was quick to come up with an explanation, none of them were technically lies as she just didn’t tell her the full truth of what she wanted to know.

Rory rolled her eyes when Elena continued to stare at her, it annoyed her. Rory had never liked Elena’s character. Too many bad things happened because of the girl, she made too many mistakes, mistakes that hurt and affected everyone around her. And yet the girl never seemed to care, only ever worrying about being the center of one or both of the Salvatore's attention. Just the thought of all the pain that people would go through just because of Elena pissed Rory off. She was really going to have to sit Caroline and Bonnie down and have a conversation with them about finding way better, non toxic friends.  
When no one continued the conversation, Rory motioned for them to continue. “I’m hungry, borderline hangry and I really would like to get some food, and then go back to sleep. So if the both of you could keep this conversation going that would be great.”

Elijah chuckled, his latte colored eyes turning from Rory’s figure on the bed back over to Elena.

“Yes, I am using you to draw Klaus out.” Elijah reiterated before sarcasm began to drip from his voice. “But to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed.” A coy smile fell upon his lips as he looked up at her.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Elena crossed her arms over her chest in a shitty attempt to look intimidating. She ignored the annoyed sigh that was produced from Rory, who rolled onto her back to look at the ceiling.

“I’m fairly sure he would have already killed us if he was lying, Elena. Plus you’d probably already be on your way to Klaus with the whole shabang, gift wrap, ribbon bow and all.”

Elena’s jaw clenched as she looked over at Rory again, and the girl had quite the point.

“She’s right.” Elijah breathed. “But instead I’m here, and I’m prepared to offer you a deal.”

Elena stepped closer into the room out of curiosity, having been slowly inching away from the door the entire time. “What kind of a deal?”

Elijah stood from his place on the window seat. “Do nothing.” The original began to pad around the bedroom boredly as he spoke. “Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting. And then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw Klaus out together.” He began to tinker slightly with the ornaments and figurines on Elena’s dresser. “And I shall make certain that your friends remain unharmed.”

Truthfully, Rory was curious about what the outcome would be Elena had chosen to stick with the deal Elijah had offered and her friends had kept their nose out of it. Would things have gone to plan? Would all unnecessary deaths and collateral damage never occur? Would things have been better? She wouldn’t find out, because that was not something Aurora Lynx believed she could fix. But if she was going to change anything, it was going to be Jenna’s death. She was going to damn sure make sure the redhead got to live past the ritual.

“And then what?” Elena began to grow bold, her fear of the original having long since turned into the need to negotiate, to believe she had some sort of upper hand.

Elijah turned to stand in front of Elena, looking into her eyes as he spoke with a certainty that Rory knew was going to fade. “Then I kill him.”

“Just like that?” Elena questioned.

“Just like that.” Elijah confirmed. “I’m a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal.”

Elena shuffled slightly. “How are you going to be able to keep everyone safe?”

“I noticed you have a friend, Bonnie is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts.”

“Soo, more witches then.” Rory confirmed, moving into a position to where she was sitting up on the bed, watching and slightly interacting with their conversation.

Elijah nodded. “Together we can protect everybody that matters to you.” Elijah took a closer step towards Elena. “So do we have a deal?”

The room became silent for a few seconds, Elena taking a moment to think about if taking the deal was a good idea. It was then she remembered Stefan was trapped in the tomb with Katherine. 

“I need you to do one more thing for me.”

Elijah’s face contorted into one of amusement. “We’re negotiating now?”

Rory watched them tiredly, knowing exactly when Elena was going to ask Elijah. “We have Katherine trapped in the tomb, Stefan got trapped inside with her after saving Jeremy. Can you get him out? Do that and we have a deal.”

Elijah rose a slightly smug brow. “That’s it?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’ll get him out for you.”

“Awesome, since he’s going to do that, we can sta-”

“No.” Elena had denied Rory’s plea to stay swiftly. “Because when Stefan’s out we all need to sit down and talk. So we are going with him.”

“Just fucking great.” Rory ignored the way Elijah looked at her, his disapproval for her language not at all taken into consideration as she got off of Elena’s bed. She made her way past the two before unlocking and opening the door. “If I have to go with you, I’m at least grabbing a damn snack..” 

As she walked out of Elena’s bedroom, she made a B-line for her own. Quickly snatching her phone off her bed before exiting the room and looking at Elena and Elijah. “Can’t forget my phone, might need it.” And she would if she was going to get in contact with Elijah. Her plan was to secretly corner him and ask him for his number so she could contact him about something important later on.

The trio quickly made their descent down the stairs, Rory popping into the kitchen to grab a quick snack before they left the home to head to the tombstone.

XX

The trip to the tomb was nothing but silence besides Elijah needing directions and Elena giving them to him. It was horribly awkward, especially as Rory sat in the back seat trying to eat her chips as quietly as possible. Which was incredibly difficult by the way.

She wanted to talk to Elijah but knew it would only make Elena more suspicious, and Elena and Elijah weren’t exactly close enough to fill the silent void with small talk. So? The ride, plus the walk to the tomb, was fairly silent. Although in the car, she had taken the time to do at least one productive thing. Write a note. 

When she went to the kitchen to grab a quick snack, she had also spotted a pen. She had figured that could be a way for her to get Elijah’s attention. Thankfully a receipt hadn’t been too far from the pen so she grabbed them both. During the card ride she had taken the time to get out her pen and write a quick note on the back of it.

‘We need to talk, it’s about you and your brother Niklaus. It’s important, meet me back at the house whenever you can. -Rory’

Rory was sure that the note would entice him to come speak to her. Especially with the information that she provided that no one knew yet. She only hoped she had chosen her wording correctly and that the vampire wouldn’t attack her on sight, believing her to have bad intentions towards him or his plan to kill Klaus.

When they got out of the car to start their trek through the words, Rory had silently placed the receipt into the pocket of Elijah’s coat. She knew he knew, but when he went to reach for what she had put in his pocket Rory shook her head at him. 

‘Later.’ She mouthed silently, for once a serious look on her face then she motioned to Elena. ‘They can’t know’

When Elijah nodded silently at her a small relieved sigh passed through her. Being a house Mikaelson stan would certainly be exhausting in the months to come.

To say Elijah was intrigued by Rory would be right. The longer they spent together, from the moment they had locked eyes, he knew something was different about her. Multiple things really. The first? Was that they were mates. This had shocked him of course, the original knew of a few vampires that had been graced with finding their mates, but many of their population were not so lucky, especially his family. 

Between everything he heard about vampire mates, as well as the way he had a sudden urge to protect her told him just how important she was to him. It bothered him none, but instead peaked his interest. The longer he spent near her, the stronger the need to stay with her became, the stronger the urge to protect. It helped that even if they hadn’t been mates, her personality was enough to intrigue him as is. Nothing seemed to phase her, and from Elijah’s research the girl had no previous knowledge of the supernatural. And yet here she was caught in the middle of it all without a care in the world. The way she carried herself spoke volumes, as if she knew something no one else did, and as she slipped a note into his jacket, he supposed that maybe she did.

Happy with the accomplishment of her mission, it wasn’t long before the three had reached the entrance of the tomb. Rory stood back beside Elena outside where the real entrance led down to the tomb, watching as Elijah moved to stand in front of the entrance of the tomb. They could just barely see him through the darkness, even with the moonlight shining out for the night.

“Elijah.” Rory heard a voice sounding exactly like Elena’s echo out tiredly yet fearful, Katherine of course.

“Good evening Katerina.” Spoke Elijah calmly, his hands in his pockets as he looked at her. Amusement sparked in his eyes as he nodded at her. “Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened,” Elijah turned to look at Stefan. “Your release has been requested.”

“What? By who?” The confusion in Stefan’s voice was evident.

“The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I.”  
Elijah then stepped to the side slightly, then with the wave of his hand he motioned for Stefan to step out of the tomb. “Please..Come”  
“I can’t.” Stefan spoke.

“Yes you can,” Elijah sighed. “I’ve had the spell lifted.” Elijah’s chocolate colored eyes turned from Stefan to look at Katherine. He could see how antsy she was getting, the female vamp just itching to try and make a run for it. 

“Elena and Aurora are waiting for you above.” Coaxed gently Elijah, and Stefan listened. The younger vampire slowly shuffled his way out of the tomb.

Katherine let out a soft gasp, watching as the vampire she claimed to love exited the tomb. She tried to make her quick exit, trying to use her vampire speed to outrun Elijah but he was ready for her. He used his own speed to zoom in front of Katherine when she tried to run. His eyes peered down into hers as he began to compel her, Stefan watching from a few feet away.

“As for you however, you shall not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he’ll want to know exactly where you are.”

Elijah turned away from Katherine, moving to step over to Stefan. “You’re free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you, I’m sure. If she keeps her word? I’ll keep mine.” 

The original then turned and left the tomb. When he got to the top he looked at the two females, he nodded at them. “I’ll be seeing you both again soon, I’m sure of it. Do try to stay out of trouble.” With that said, Elijah disappeared from their view.

Rory turned to Elena. “I guess it’s a good thing we brought you’re care then isn’t it-”

Elena looked at her oddly. “You mean, your car?”

Rory blinked and tried to cover up her mistake. “Yeah, that’s what I meant.” She cursed herself mentally, her presence really did change what the world had to offer a little bit. She didn’t even know where she came in sibling order wise, or if she was adopted like Elena or a true Gilbert like Jeremy. Just as a way of ruling things out, she went with the idea that she was likely adopted. The Gilberts strung from a line of hunters, and according to Mrs. Terebeth, she wasn’t human but a nymph. Rory knew nothing like that, ran in the Gilbert's bloodline, which meant she was adopted. She wondered if that was common knowledge or if it was kept from her like Elena. There were a lot of things she would have to go about finding out. She just hoped she’d be able to dig up all this information without being overly weird or suspicious about it.

A small sigh escaped Rory’s lips as she watched Stefan come out of the tomb, he looked pretty pissed. Before he could say anything, she interjected. “Listen, if you open your mouth about the deal, vampire or not Imma kick your ass. I don’t want to listen to it. Especially not right now. I feel terrible and would like to go home.” She rolled her eyes when Stefan saw her then noticed she knew what he was.

“Yes I know what you are, no Elena didn’t tell me, yes I figured it out by myself, I would like to go home now, we can talk more about it later. I feel fuckin’ terrible and would like to get the hell outta here.”

If Rory could pat herself on the back, she would have done so already. She was coming up with acceptable excuses left and right, and while that was good for the position she was in? She wasn’t sure if she liked becoming so good at lying.

Stefan and Elena’s eyes met, Elena’s un-guilty eyes meeting Stefan's disappointed angry ones. 

Deciding she didn't have to wait for their dumbasses, Roy pushed her way past them, beginning to stalk her way back to the car. As she walked, she wondered if Elijah had read her note yet, or if he would visit her tonight or another time altogether. She knew he would come, that was evident, and of course he would come, she knew Klaus’ full name. And that the two brothers were related. Now it was just a matter of when he would come, and partially Rory was hoping he wouldn’t be in her bedroom when she got home. But in all honesty? She knew he probably would be.


	4. 02

“I told you we can talk about it later!” Rory pushed her way through the front door to her new house with a huff of annoyance. 

“Ror this isn’t just something to push off, it’s important!”

“So is the fact that my head feels like it’s going to explode!”

About this, Rory wasn’t lying. As soon as they had even gotten to the tomb, Rory had a slight headache, but now it had grown to a wicked one. She cupped her head against her hand with a slight hiss as the girl made her way up the stairs. 

“We’re talking about this first thing tomorrow.” Elena followed up the stairs, the human girl giving in and deciding to cool it for the night.

“Alright sis.” The words felt foreign as they slipped from Rory’s lips. It was as if she could so physically feel her lie pass through her lips. It was odd to her how she had so easily slipped into her role as the sister of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert, niece of Jenna Gilbert.

And maybe she was. Mrs. Terebeth had always told her she belonged somewhere else. Maybe this was where she truly belonged, as Aurora Gilbert, a human girl caught up in the shit storm brewin’ around her sister.

It was only a brief passing thought. Rory couldn’t help but wonder if her ability to so easily slip into her role had anything to do with what she went through as a child, all the lies and manipulation she had endured, all the lies she had to spew to protect herself.

No other words were spoken between the two girls as they padded their way to their separate doors, opened them and made their way inside.

A hand covered her face as she tirelessly pushed her door shut with the hell of her click. The girl leaned against her door, both hands cupping face as if doing so would hide her from the pain. But it didn’t work like that, not anymore. She wasn’t a child who could hide from her pain any longer. She tensed slightly, something felt off. She knew what the feeling of being watched was, and she certainly felt that way now. She felt no fear, she already knew who it was. She was really hoping he would have waited until tomorrow to show up, as much as she didn’t mind seeing his face around.

“You don’t seem to be doing that well.”

“Not at the moment, no.”

Still leaning against the wall, Rory uncovered her face to look at the man who was leaning against the wall right next to her window. To her surprise he looked at her with worry, something Rory had not expected to see from him.

“May I ask what ails you?”

Rory sighed slightly. “Just a headache turning into a migraine. I’ll go back down and get some meds when we-”

Rory could only blink, she hadn’t even finished speaking before the man had disappeared and reappeared in front of her with a bottle of ibuprofen and a glass of water held out in front of her.

He nodded down at her, worry still filling his dark eyes. “Take it now, I wouldn’t wish for our conversation to strain you. We have much to talk about.”

Rory couldn’t help but smile up at him. She reached out to get the medication bottle. She wasted no time opening the bottle, putting the medication in her mouth, and reaching for the glass of water to help the pills down.

“Thank you.” She turned and placed the bottle and glass onto the dresser next to her bedroom door. “You didn’t have to do that.” She turned back to him. “I’m sure you want to know why I wrote what I wrote.”

The original nodded. “Yes. That’s certainly one of the questions I have.”

Rory rubbed the back of her neck before badding around him to crawl onto her bed. Once she was tucked in and comfortable, she motioned for him to sit somewhere. “The truth is long and unbelievable. But you can hear my heart, you’ll know I’m not lying.”

The vampire male chose to sit at the end of her bed, looking across from her, his legs crossed as he nodded at her.

“To get down to the niddy griddy of it, I’m not from this world...Well according to the witch who brought me here, this is the world I belong in, was born in, but it’s not the one I was brought up in.”

When Elijah’s brows furrowed in deep confusion, Rory knew this explanation was going to give her a much larger headache. “I don’t know much about all of that, I didn’t exactly get a good explanation before getting zapped here other than ‘I’m going to get you home Aurora, to where you’ll be happy, to where you belong.’”

Elijah’s arms had crossed over his chest. “You are right. That is certainly unbelievable.” If he wasn’t able to hear the way her heart calmed, had no beat out of place, he would have believed her to be lying.

Rory ran a hand over her face. “All I know is she said I wasn’t human, something about me being a nymph? I don’t even know what that is-” Rory watched as Elijah’s eyes grew wide with shock.  
...But..You do, don’t you?..”

“A nymph?” The male stood up, walking around the bed to get closer to her, Rory tried to back up out of confusion, but she was already leaning against the wall. The original looked down at her with such curiosity. He reached out towards her, gently taking her hand in his. He looked down at it with such shock, it brought fear to Rory’s pain and confusion.

“E-Elijah? What’s going on? What do you know?”

“I know that I understand why there is magic dancing around you, why power radiates from you, why you hold yourself so tall.” He paused for a moment, her hand still in his. 

'I haven't seen a nymph in a very long time, so that explains why I didn’t recognize it and only assumed you were a witch.”

Rory blinked. “Oh.”

The male couldn’t help but unconsciously run his thumb over the back of her soft hand. “It is truly a surprise, nymphs are all but extinct, and only a rare handful exist in the world. Hidden so that they are not killed off as well.”

Rory sat up straighter, curiosity yet weariness filled her, her nose and brows wrinkled, her eyes darkened. “What are nymphs being killed off by?”

His answer was blunt and simple. “Anything and everything, witches use your kinds blood as a...A large boost of power, vampires get addicted to your taste and can't help but drain you of blood, humans use you for weapons, and werewolves attempt to force you to take away their curse. That or strengthen them.” 

He frowned down at her with his face straight, his eyes darkened with such seriousness. “Aurora, your simple existence puts you in a world of danger. If you are not protected, can not protect yourself, you like the rest of your kind will die.”

Rory’s eyes widened, her hands began to shake, her lips quivering as she tried to pull her hand away from the original to curl in on herself. She was supposed to be sent to this world to have a better life, not have to fear that everyday, she could die because someone wanted to use her. 

“Do not hide.” Elijah bent down, her hand still in his as he used his other to cup her face. He made her look at him. “I will not allow anyone to hurt you, there is no need to fear or worry about such things. I will teach you to defend yourself when I can not, my witches will teach you how to use your magic. They will not hurt you either.”

“Why would you do that? Protect me? I haven’t even told you why I know Klaus is your brother yet.”

Elijah smiled down at her softly, his hand gently caressing her cheek. “Because you, Aurora, are important to me.. Can you not feel it? The bond between our souls, linking your pure one to my damned?”

She could. She could feel exactly what he was describing to her, there was this tug between them. Like something was pulling her to be as close to him as possible. Her happiness soared when he was there, but as soon as he left, as he had done at the tomb, she began to feel miserable. Truthfully the girl had just chalked it up to him being her favorite character and just wanting to be around him as a fangirl.

“I feel it...What is it?” 

“Vampires..Though most cursed, they have at least one good thing to look forward to in their long eternity. Finding their mates, soul mates.”

Rory blinked. “Vampires have soul mates?” She was surprised to hear of such a thing, soul mates had never existed in the show..But she assumed that things weren't going to be exactly the same as the show, but nymphs weren’t on the show either, and neither was she.

Elijah nodded. “And the tug? I know you can feel it between us. We already gravitate towards each other, even after having only just met. It means we’re meant for each other. You are the other half of me, of my soul. And I will not let someone so much as touch a hair on your head. You are under my protection.”

Rory couldn’t help the blush that spread across her face. Her eyes were filled with awe and adoration as she gazed up into Elijahs. She truly did not expect any of this. They were soul mates. Then it truly clicked. Why she was always so drawn to his character, even as a child, why her caretaker spoke of her being so drawn to the show, to Elijah’s character. Mrs. Terebeth knew.

“A soul mate bond must be incredibly strong to be able to reach across worlds.”

Rory could only smile when the vampire cocked his head at her in confusion. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“It explains why I was also so drawn to you growing up...This is gonna sound crazy to you. But from the world I was in before..You’re part of a TV show I grew up watching.”

Elijah only blinked at her, his brows rising.

“I know that sounds crazy but it’s true. The show is called Vampire Diaries. It most follows Elena and the shit storm that brews around her. But it also goes into a lot of things, like you and your family because Klaus is a little shit and wants to break his hybrid curse.” 

Elijah pulled back and sat on the bed in front of her. “That’s impossible..So everything you know, you know because you watched this show as a child.”

“I mean, not just as a child, it’s always been one of my favorite shows so I tend to rewatch the entire thing every few years. I mostly just skip all the Elena bullshit and get to season 2 where you come into the show cause you’re my favorite-”

Rory slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as her face became a bright red. 

Elijah could only stare at her. He was taking in everything she explained to him. But when she started to ramble, he caught her little slip up. The man couldn’t help but tease her. 

“I’m your favorite..in this show?”

She didn’t have to answer. The way her heartbeat increased told him all he needed to know. He grinned at her playfully. 

“I suppose you may be right, maybe even across..Our worlds, our souls entwined. Though I am proud to know that I am your favorite, despite how mind boggling it is to know if another world your life is part of a show others find entertainment in.”

Rory glared at him, her blush still dark. “Don’t let it get to your head, Mikaelson.”  
“Of course not, my dear.” He smiled coyly at her, and Rory knew it was too late. 

The two were silent for a few moments, each absorbing the information they had gotten thus far. Elijah took in the fact that Rory most likely knew the majority of his life, much more than she should have known. Meanwhile, Rory thought about the things her caretaker had spoken lightly of. Mrs. Terebeth said Rory had been drawn to the show like no other, and that she had been drawn to the character Elijah so strongly, as well as Klaus. But Rory wouldn’t think about that right now. 

“The witch who sent me here, she told me growing up whenever I watched Vampire Diaries, I seemed to be yearning for something. That I seemed sad whenever I watched it, like I needed to be here... Do you think that might’ve been my soul reaching out for yours?”

“Most likely, yes. It could have also been the fact of your soul simply wanting to be in the world it belonged in, truthfully it could be both.”

Rory nodded. “I remember a large portion of what happened in the show, I want to help stop things from happening, and fix others. But as much as I want too...Fucking with the future is a finiky thing...I don’t want to ruin everything by trying to help.”

Elijah looked at her sternly at her language but once again reached out for her hand, and Rory put her hand in his.It was comforting, even just the smallest bit of contact between them seemed to make her feel so much better.

“You can not tell anyone what you know, if others learn that you know what is to be our future they will either want to find you even more, or letting people know of their fate will change what is supposed to happen, and for better or worse we can not be sure.”

“Like Niklaus.” Rory sighed. 

“Exactly like Niklaus.”

“Maybe I could give hints? Or subtly change things, so many bad things are going to happen..I just want to help make things better.” Rory frowned at the vampire in front of her and he only smiled sadly in return.

“I know, sweet one. But you have to be careful with what you change, messing with the future can be finicky.”

“You’re right.”

Rory watched sadly as Elijah began to stand from her bed. “Is it time for you to go?”

The vampire smiled down at her. “Yes, but only for a bit. We still have much to talk about. We can meet again tomorrow to continue talking tomorrow.”

“Okay, one thing first.” Rory reached across her bed to grab her phone. “Give me your number so I can contact you later.” 

Elijah gently took the phone from her hand before swiftly imputing his number. Then he handed it back. “I will call you tomorrow to make arrangements for us to meet. Goodnight Aurora.” 

“Goodnight Elijah.”

And with that he was gone, the once opened windows now shut. Rory reached across her bed once more to turn off her lights for the night. She was tired from everything going on, and was thankful she had taken some medication when she did, as now her head was feeling much better. 

“That went much better than I expected it too.” 

She muttered to herself as she climbed back beneath her covers. The girl got comfortable as she thought about everything that had transpired. She was an endangered nymph, her soul mate was her favorite TV show character, and her once simple life has now been flipped completely upside down.

It would be a lie to say that this bothered her in the slightest. Her life had just got a whole lot more interesting, and as long as she lived? Aurora Lynx, now Gilbert, had a lot of work to do. She had to find a way to do it all without letting her siblings know, as well as not fucking up the world in the process.

She knew Elijah had warned her not to tell anyone, but Rory wondered over whether she should at least tell the Scooby Gang. Would they be helpful or hurtful, she wondered. Rory thought about it for a moment. Truthfully, they’d most likely be hurtful. 

She could already imagine everything going to hell. Damon and Stefan would constantly be on her so that they could save their precious doppelganger. She’d talk to Caroline about it, but as much as she adored the blonde, Rory knew Caroline couldn’t keep a secret to save her soul. Bonnie? Bonnie could be trustworthy..but that brought up the topic of witches. Would she be safe if Bonnie knew?

Of course she would. Bonnie was a witch, but throughout the show she had never been evil, never had bad intentions. She was the one always being fucked over, not the one doing the fucking. 

“This is fucking ridiculous." Muttered Rory. “Of course I just had to be a super fucking endangered creature who has to be weary of her own freaking shadow now.”

Rolling over in her bed, she pulled her blankets over her head and slumped further into the mattress. Her thoughts changed en route to a much happier subject. Elijah. She was still processing, and still had questions. 

Since when did vampires have soul mates?

What did being soul mates entail?

And how the hell did she get so lucky to have an original noble son as hers?

So many things had been packed into one day. Waking up in a new world, she was quite thankful for things to have been so late in the day. She wouldn’t have made it through her exhaustion wise. Waking up to a family, however, to be a part of that family, was almost like a blessing to Rory. She had never had her own family, not with how terrible hers had been. It was almost like she was getting a new chance, and as much as the girl didn’t like Elena she would do her damndest to keep her new family alive.

But would she be able to keep herself alive? With Klaus’ coming to Mystic Falls and her new knowledge that she would probably be a new target for the man worried her. Elijah had promised to protect her, and the vampire was a man of his word, he would also use his sources to teach her how to protect herself. But even then she wondered if it would be enough.

There was still so much more to come. Rory wasn’t quite sure if she’d be able to handle it. Would she be better or worse for Mystic Falls? The flash of her adoptive grandmother's face crossed her mind. She had to be better for this world. She had to do better for herself, to survive, to be happy. She owed it to Mrs. Terebeth after the woman did so much to help her. She at least had to try.

With a deep sigh Rory threw her covers off of her. She would not be sleeping, not with everything running through her mind so deeply. Sitting up from her bed, Rory couldn’t help but look up at her ceiling. The rose-covered purple woman still painted onto it. She stared into the green eyes for a moment. It was still odd to her that the painting of the woman looked exactly like her, face and body type wise.

Standing up from her bed, Rory looked away from the painted woman, and made her way out of the room and down the stairs.  
Rory, however, did not see the way the painting changed with her leaving. As soon as the woman had stepped out of the room, the roses that covered the purple woman slowly climbed back slightly, more of the woman became uncovered. The painting was alive, and it had something to uncover.

XX

The next afternoon was tiring. She woke up way later than expected, mid afternoon due to the time she had finally managed to fall asleep. Rory spent most of the night snooping around the house, attempting to find out everything she could about ‘herself.’ She learned that her birthday was only a month away and that she would be turning 24. She was very thankful to know she didn’t have to go through highschool for a second time.

Another thing she found out was that she worked at Mystic Grill for a morning shift. How did she learn this? Jenna left a note on the fridge that reminded her that shift had changed for the day and instead of working a normal morning shift, she would be working in the early evening.

Rory spent the rest of the day trying to learn more about herself. Apparently she took classes for bartending, so of course she had to do those. Even though she already had her certification in her previous world.

When the time came, Rory found her uniform in her closet. She was no stranger to having a job, nor having to work in a bar. So as soon as she was ready she grabbed her keys to her jeep and made her way to work to start the day. The only person she had seen thus far was Jenna. She had no clue where Elena, Damon, or Stefan was. And truthfully she had been avoiding them. The only time any other person talked to her that afternoon was when Rory had woken up to a sweet good morning text from Elijah.

‘Good morning sweet one,’ it read. ‘I hope you traveled through amazing dreams, I can not wait to meet with you later this evening. I will call you later to let you know I am coming to pick you up.”

To say Rory’s inner child showed when she rolled around on the bed, phone clutched to her chest as a bright flush spread across her cheeks, and a squeal of happiness poured from her lips would be a truthful statement.

Even after having woken up so late Elijah’s message had certainly brightened her day. She, of course, had messaged him back.

‘Good afternoon, I should say now. Sorry for such a late response, I fell asleep very late. I’m excited to meet later too, I have lots of questions. I’ll be waiting for your call while I try to navigate my new life. Try to stay out of trouble.’

The last message Rory read before having to put down her phone to get ready for work, was, ‘I should be the one telling you that.’ The girl only chuckled and started getting dressed for the day.

She hadn’t had a chance to check her phone since, but she did her ringer on in case he called her. Truthfully she enjoyed her job. She had always liked working bars, it helped that she was old enough to be the bartender, something she actually enjoyed doing. But it was odd, to suddenly be working there.

While she worked, she tried to remember what ‘episode’ they were in. Or rather tried to recall what was going on for the day. She knew Rose must already be dying, it saddened her to see the girl in the show die..but to go see it now that she was living there? She’d prefer not too. She wanted to tell them the antidote for a werewolf bite but she couldn’t. They weren’t supposed to know yet, not even Klaus knew yet. He was the only one they could get the antidote from.

She knew that last night had been a full moon, and that Caroline had been the one to help Tyler Lockwood through it. She couldn’t wait to meet Caroline. Though she didn’t give a rats ass about Tyler. Dude was a dick, even if he and Care were cute for a bit. Rory was certainly a Klaroline shipper, and would be damned if that wasn’t part of the things she at least ‘tried’ to change. She wouldn’t try too hard, not wanting to upset a balance. But when the time came, a few little nudges couldn’t possibly hurt, could they?

Rory sighed as she casually poured bourbon into a glass before handing it to a customer. The Scooby gang would be coming in to play today. Alaric and Damon would be at the bar this morning, Stefan too, but he wasn’t really part of the plan.

Rory’s eyes traveled to where Jules sat at the bar, then she looked over to where Alaric sat across from Stefan. The male had just finished leaving the older Salvatore a message. She contemplated helping their little mission go a bit better, but decided against taking the risk of Jules finding out about her secret. 

When the chime of the doorbell rang throughout the bar, Rory turned to see Damon. She watched as Stefan stood up, intercepting his older brother's path as Damon tried to storm towards Jules. She did her best to try and read their lips, though it was hard from across the grill. Thankfully she remembered their conversation slightly. Stefan would warn his brother not to do anything rash, and Damon would swear that he was fine. 

Rory frowned. She knew just how not fine Damon was, or would be after he put Rose to rest. It was truly saddening how much the male would be in pain while swearing to everyone around him that he was okay. How much he would try to hide behind the crumbling walls he had in place around him, around his heart.

Rory filled another customer's order as she watched the older Salvatore make his way towards Jules, and when he suddenly turned and looked at her with a raised brow she only smiled sadly in return. She knew how things would turn out and only wished that she could ease the vampire of his pain. 

The way Jules taunted Damon when she tried to leave made Rory clench her jaw in irritation as she watched them. She had never liked Jules. Not one bit. In fact, she quite hated the bitch. Pun intended.

She watched as Jules pulled away from Damon, informing him that the ‘only way’ to cure Rose would be to put her out of her misery. Rory hated that, that was exactly how Rose’s story would end.

It wasn’t long after Damon had left behind Jules, did Rory notice that the sun had begun to set. Her shift was ending for the day.

She wasted no time wrapping up her shift and changing in the bathroom, with the clothes and freshening supplies she had brought in a bag with her. She didn’t exactly want to reek like alcohol. Rory understood what would happen tonight and didn’t want to be near it. She wasn’t ready to face the horrors that would come with losing this world yet, wasn’t ready to watch those she had always liked die with her very eyes. No. Rory would put that off for as long as she could. 

This world was dangerous. And despite her excitement about it the previous day, that excitement was slowly fading. And now she was realizing just what was going on around her. She was going to see so many people suffer, knowing that she could have helped them, and not. That was the one thing about knowing the future that was horrible. All of the stuff she couldn’t change.

Rose’s death was one of the things she couldn’t change. Not without Klaus’ blood. And if he knew that his blood was the cure before finding it out himself, a lot more blackmailing would most likely be done. And it would not be in the favor of Mystic Fall’s occupants.

It was only when she had just parked in the driveway of her new home did Rory finally receive a call from the one person she had been hoping to hear from all day, Elijah. She answered the phone without hesitation, as she pushed her way out of her jeep. 

“Hello?” She spoke on the phone as she began to make her way up the house steps, her work bag slung over her shoulder, her hair now in a messy bun to keep it out of her face.

“Hello Aurora.” 

Rory smiled. “I find it adorable that you're the only one in this world who calls me that.”

A deep chuckle echoed its way through the speaker of her phone. “It is a beautiful name, not to call my sweet one by such a beautiful name would not do you justice.” 

Rory grinned goofily. “Ever the noble one Elijah, making sure the ladies around the world get the justice they deserve.”

Rory could almost see the sly smile he must have had on his face. “Not around the world, only you.”

A giggle couldn’t help but escape Rory’s lips. “Quite the sweet talker, you are.”

“Nothing less for my dear one,”

She heard the sound of a car pulling up before she turned to see it. When she turned to watch it pull up in her driveway, in slight shock, she knew the man would most likely own a fancier car. But damn was it awesome to see him pull up in a sleek black 2009 Cadillac XLR.

She glared at the driver of the beautiful car before speaking into the phone in a huff. “You should have told me you were on your way, now you have to wait for me to get ready.”

Elijah only parked the car, speaking into the phone with a grin as he looked on at Rory through the windshield of his car. 

“You already look beautiful, there's no need to get ready, you’ll look amazing no matter what you wear.”

Rory rolled her eyes and turned back towards the home before walking inside, shutting the door behind her.. “You’re insane if you think I’m going anywhere with you, dressed in a Tee and jeans, while you’re lookin’ all nice in a suit.”

“Am I?” His voice no longer echoed through the phone next to her ear, but instead spoke next to her opposite ear from behind her, he had used his vampire speed to appear behind her.

Rory dropped her bag next to the door before turning to look at him. “Yes, absolutely insane. I don’t care what you say, I look like a mess right now, and I’m going to go change into something nicer.”

Elijah only smiled and leaned against the wall. “I’d wait forever for you if that was what you wished.”

Rory blushed lightly. “Well lucky for you, you only have to wait like 30 minutes.”

And he did, because 30 minutes later Rory came walking back down the stairs in a pair of wedges and a white, but mostly blue rose patterned sundress. Her hair was brushed out and put in a half up hairstyle. The bottom half of her wavy hair fell over her shoulders and back while the top half was put in an eloquent bun. Her hair had a section in the front so that it cutely framed her face. The final thing she had was a small navy purse held in her hand. 

“I hope 30 minutes didn’t feel like forever.” 

Elijah’s eyes grew wide in awe as he took in Rory’s appearance. He paused for a moment, taking a step towards her as he looked down at her with a gentle smile that showed not only on his lips, but in his eyes.

“Not at all..You look absolutely breathtaking.” The vampire reached down to take her much smaller hand in his much larger one before raising it to his lips to lay a gentle kiss upon her hand. 

Rory let out a soft giggle, a bright blush forging its way onto her skin. “You make me blush so much, it's going to become permanent and never go away if you don’t stop being so damn sweet all the time.”

Elijah chuckled quietly, he still held her hand in his but let their hands fall to their side. “I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

Rory let her fingers intertwine with his, as Elijah’s thumb ran over the back of her palm. “I’m sure you wouldn’t..Now where are we going?”

“I thought a date might be in order. Not only to get to know each other for ourselves, but to also discuss everything else.”

“How forward.” Rory cooed playfully, walking alongside the man as he began to lead her out of the house. “I love a man who mixes business and pleasure, who ever said you couldn’t have both was a fool who didn’t know how to multitask correctly.”  
Rory smiled when Elijah grinned down at her. While her wedges made her an inch or two taller, she was still shorter than Elijah by far. Before they began their descent on the stairs, Jeremy would be at the school party, though she assumed Jenna must have been working late.

“Then it’s a good thing I like to indulge in both from time to time.”

Rory only hummed in agreement as he led her to his car. She let out a thank you when he both opened the door to allow her to get in, and shut it behind her when she was situated properly. Not even a few seconds later Elijah opened the driver's door before getting in and situating himself. Once the engine started the original began to reverse his Cadillac out of the driveway and onto the road.

“You know, I asked where we were going but you didn’t tell me.” Rory crossed her legs and turned to look at the vampire curiously. 

The male didn’t take his attention off the road but replied simply. “It is a surprise.”

Rory’s eyes narrowed, a pout on her lips as she whined playfully. “I don’t like surprises.”

Elijah only smiled proudly. “That’s a shame, because I’m not going to tell you.” He did however take one hand off the steering wheel. His hand searched for hers before once again capturing it in his.

For a split second she wondered if it was alright to be so alright with the concept of being soulmates. She had never believed in such a thing, the concept of soulmates. But now that she had found hers, now that he was showing an interest in her, wanted to keep her close she had no qualms about any of it. He wasn’t just her favorite character in a show anymore, now he was a part of her life. 

Sure she was excited to meet him because he was her favorite character, but that wasn’t why she was so happy to be around him. Now he was becoming her friend, and if they continued to bond he would become something else to her, if he wasn’t already. Was that too fast? Rory neither knew nor cared. She was happy with just seeing where the future would take them.

She didn’t love him. Not yet, but she certainly had a romantic interest in him, and by the way he talked to her, so did he. Elijah had been right when he asked if she could feel the tug between them. That’s exactly what was there. It was like they were opposite ends of a magnet, both trying to force their way to each other. A force pulling them together, a force that didn’t want them to separate. And Rory was okay with that.

Life was a roller coaster, and Rory had no interest in halting it anytime soon. Instead she wanted to see where it would go.


End file.
